Orthodox Socialist Party
Overview The Christian Socialist Party is one of the oldest parties still active in the Republic of Hobrazia, only predated by the We Say So! Party). Founded in 2047 by Roger Garner, a Hobrazian Orthodox Archbishop, the party embraced the tenants of Christian Socialism, Liberation Theology, and the Social Gospel. While the group is comprised of devout Christians, this has never stopped the party from being secular and seeking left-wing political goals. As the party is mostly unwilling to change its core values, the popularity of the HOSP has fluctuated greatly over its history. The CSP is primarily concerned with economic regulation, the rights of religious expression, civil liberties, and judicial reform. The party was also instrumental in establishing the Hobrazian Orthodox Church as co-state religion alongside the native faith of Hobaism. In 2362, a controversial decision was made within the party that renamed itself from the Christian Socialist Party to the Hobrazian Orthodox Socialist Party to identify more with the Church. The HOSP still admits all Christian denominations into the party ranks, though membership in the Hobrazian Orthodox Church is encouraged. In 2421, the party re-emerged as a political force under its old moniker, the Christian Socialist Party. Besides being a political party, the CSP also actively engages in community-based programs, ranging from soup kitchens to shelters to literacy programs. This special emphasis on community activism has caused the Christian Socialist Party to garner a vast grassroots network. Party Manifesto "The Christian Socialist Party is dedicated to the abolishment of capitalism, as inspired by Biblical scripture. We seek to help those in need, as this is a fundamental tenant of Christian philosophy. Therefore, we are interested in developing social programs to help the people of all social classes, until a truly classless and altruistic state is created. Also, we believe that the environment should be taken care of, though not to the point of fanaticism. We seek to reduce the military to a merely defensive role, as we should turn the cheek yet still mantain our nation's existence. The Christian Socialist Party is moderately in favor of secularism, as it would be against the tenants of our faith to impose Christianity on followers of other religions. Instead, the 'Christian' part of our title means that our faith drives policy, not a desire to implement a Christian state or serve a religious agenda. 'And all that believed were together, and had all things common, and sold their possessions and goods, and parted them to all men, as every man had need. And they, continuing daily with one accord in the temple, and breaking bread from house to house, did eat their meat with gladness and singleness of heart.' Acts 2:44-46 "Recently, the rights of religious expression have come under fire in our great nation. The Hobrazian Orthodox Socialist Party seeks protect all religions from the state. We fight against religious taxation, bans on religious advertisements, and the state's right to veto ministers. Free the pulpit!" Notable CSP politicians * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Jose Cuervo * Minister of Justice - Pepe Lopez * Minister of Health and Social Services - Cabo Wabo * Minister of Food and Agriculture - Don Julio International Affiliations The CSP is involved in many international organizations. The party serves leadership positions in the Alliance of the Christian Left, Anti-Fascist Front, International Federation of Libertarian Socialists, Witness for Christianity and Socialism, and Christian League. In the latter organization, the CSP represents the Alliance of the Christian Left on the Ecumenical Council. Notably, the CSP also represents the Hobrazian Orthodox Church in the Christian League. Other organizations of which the HOSP is a member include Socialist International, the Republic of Hobrazian Parliamentary Front Bench, the Axis Agreement Organization, and the Hobrazia-Keymon-Likatonia United Left Front. Relations with Other Parties The Christian Socialist Party tries to cooperate with other parties as much as possible. The CSP discusses the socialism with other parties in the Front Bench, though this organization is somewhat of a misnomer as most of its members now serve on the cabinet. The CSP has especially cordial relations with the Hobrazian Peoples Party and the We Say So! Party and the three parties often form coalitions and support each other's candidates. Although the CSP disagrees with the First Party of Hobrazia on economic issues, the two parties often work together in the realm of civil liberties. Political Compass * Economic Left/Right: -8.00 * Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: -6.36 Category:Political parties in Hobrazia